The King and I
by theBUEANO-thatsmii
Summary: Choy Fanfic. ChadxTroy. Summary inside. ON HIATUS.
1. Introduction

East high school is your typical high school

East high school is your typical high school. Nothing extraordinary here. You have your various clubs, you have your sports teams, your cheerleaders and most importantly, you have your cliques. Yes, the cliques of East High resemble that of the wild life food chain. There's the deer and antelopes (geeks and brainpans), the tigers and hyenas (bullies and class-clowns) and then you have the lions and their lionesses (jocks and their cheerleaders), just to name a few. You know, they ain't kidding when they say it's a jungle out there! But this story isn't about the different breeds of East High, this story is about what happens when you break the rules that sustain formations and cross the boundaries between geek and freak, good and bad and the ever so painfully exact hot and….not so hot. This story tells of what happens when the highest order becomes the dirtiest secret. When the kings of East High, throw away the legacy of years gone by to do something that had never happened before in the recorded, carefully submitted, perfectly edited and sickeningly colourful year books of East High's Wildcats. This is the story of what happens when the two most coolest, most fussed upon, most idolized and respected jocks of East High realise that after a mistake which lead to a night of shear heat and passion, they weren't what they thought they were. This is the story of what happens when two easy going and extremely close guys realise that they are in fact gay.

This is the story of what happens when you fall in love….,

With your best friend.

**A/N: Well obviously this is a choy.** **I love writing this pairing because they're already so close, you don't have to write about them building a foundation to work a relationship of off because they already have one. It wonderful. Should I continue? If I do, I really want this to be M rated. I'd love to go beyond that, T rating they usually get. I'd love to write a passionate love scene for them. It would be so great. But this is only a prologue. The chapters would much longer and I won't be coddling on it, it will be pretty straight forward. Well….? **

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey guys, wait up

"Hey guys, wait up!" yelled Zeke, as he stumbled up the hallway carrying his latest culinary masterpiece. Loaded with textbooks, a backpack and a tray full of cookies, it was a miracle that no poor misfortunate soul got a nasty burn from the fresh-from-the-oven tray or got the old push and shove in the back, or sometimes even the front, by his unpredictable wavering backpack or at worst, a hard-ass school book on the head or foot depending on the height of the poor misfortunate soul.

Finally after what seemed like ages, well at least to his waiting party, he came to an unsteady halt in front of his, what he likes to call, "assemblage", he, with fragmented breath, told of the social gathering he had heard about from fellow culinary students. Well, actually what he had **over-heard **about from fellow culinary students.

"Dudes, did you hear about that party that Johnny Oller is throwing tonight?" he breathed hoping, for once, that he'd come early with the news before anybody else told them. Finally they wouldn't think of him as a failure! Oh, who was he kidding. They all held up an invitation each complemented by that all too well know elevated eyebrow. He shook his head and let it hang in shame. "Sometimes, I shouldn't say words" he muttered as one of his friends, Marcus #1, put an invitation in his shirt pocket followed by a sympathetic pat on the back. Just as the group, also known as "The East High Wildcats!", which is _always _followed by an exclamation point, were about to leave, the captain and co-captain of "The East High Wildcats!" came in to closing with the rest of "The East High Wildcats!"

"Hey guys, ya'll going to Johnny's party tonight?" asked Troy, captain of the team. They all looked around while simultaneously nodding their heads. "Awesome, I'll be there too. What about you Chad?"

Here's something you should know about Troy Bolton, he will always ask Chad Danforth, co-captain of the team and winner of best hair 2006 thanks to the yearbook committee, if he's going. For if he's not then don't expect Troy to be there. For best friends, they were un-naturally close. Almost brotherly, and I won't lie to you, sometimes the other team member's became a little suspioucs as to what they would be doing in the locker-rooms when all the other players had gone home. But nothing really did happen, except for that one time when Troy came in to school with his iPod instead of his contact lens, and God knows he needs his contact lens, and came into the locker room partly blind and moderately deaf thanks to the loud music on his iPod, and walked in on Chad in the shower. But fortunately for Chad, at least, Troy couldn't really see or hear anything. But even more fortunate for Chad, Troy thought he was a soggy mop.

But one thing that nobody knows about Troy is the fact that he actually did have feelings for Chad. Sexual ones at that. It was a nightmare come sleepovers. Troy just couldn't stop thinking inappropriate thoughts about his un-naturally close best friend. And believe me, Troy torridly enjoyed the un-naturally close part! Just the mere scent of Chad set Troy's senses racing. And with Chad's love of emphasing his well toned body, with t-shirts and well fitted jeans, Troy's inappropriate thoughts only got worst. Troy never really got caught, but there was that one time when Chad's father had gotten in an accident and Chad became inconsolable. The only person who seemed to be able to get through to him was Troy. He partially lived there for a month, while his father lay in a coma and the night he died Chad cried for so long. Troy just held him, hugging him into his chest allowing the free-flowing tears to be done and gone. Chad was so upset that he didn't really notice Troy's hand lightly rubbing up and down his thigh. Finally when Chad fell asleep that morning, Troy couldn't control his hormones and ended up kissing him gently and sweetly on the lips. It was just a simple once off kiss, but it meant more to Troy than anything. Troy could have sworn he felt Chad kissing him back but thought it was just his imagination.

Well it wasn't. Chad, believe it or not, had a thing for Troy. Though he could never admit it to himself, he couldn't take his mind of the lighter fleshed boy. The way he'd call his name, the way he'd wear his clothes, every little detail about him sent Chad's mind crazy. But ever since his dad had died his family hadn't been the same. And trying to bring this up at the dinner table would have definitely gotten him the rough end of the pot-roast. He had endlessly tried to make himself believe that Troy was just his best friend and nothing more but that never really worked for him. For some reason, his mind was bent on believing that Troy would indeed one day be his lover. He saw the side glances Troy would give him when he thought that he wasn't looking. Or the way Troy would size him up. He was more than convinced that Troy felt the same way as he did but he needed a little something more to be fully sure. He just kind of knew that Troy liked him. The way he'd always walk behind him when he wore well fitted jeans and the day that the jocks seating arrangements in the cafeteria became clustered and Troy ended up sitting on Chad's lap, to the amusement of their fellow peers. Chad knew that Troy was loving every second of it, and it was a definite give away when Troy was "reaching down" to "pick up" his "fallen apple" and his hand "accidentally landed" on Chad crotch. Yeah, it was "accidental" alright!

"Yeah, I'm probably going to go. I mean, God knows I've got nothing else to do. So yeah, expect me there" said Chad pounding fists with Marcus #2, no relation to Marcus #1.

"Awesome."

_**Danforth Residence**_

"Hey son" his stepdad greeted poking his head through the doorway. Chad never really took to his stepdad because he couldn't bare the thought of losing his dad's memory. His dad was the first person to ever bring him out on a basket ball court and teach him with his very first basketball. Everybody always wondered why Chad was so crazy about basketball, well the truth was that basketball was really the only memory that Chad had of his father. That and a foggy old picture of him and his dad, David, on the basketball court where Chad won his first trophy. He'll never forget how proud his dad was when he ran out on to the basketball court with open arms and scooped up his treasured little son. His dad also wore a Lakers jersey, since he was reared in California. Chad always saved his allowance since he was a little kid and dipped into his savings to buy a frame and framed the jersey in remembrance. But every once in a while, he would take the jersey out of it's frame and cuddle it close to him, to help him when he was down. Ever since his father's death, he learned to never keep things bottled up.

"Hey" Chad said with little or no enthusiasm. "I'm heading out to a friend's party, I don't know if I'll be home. I might stay at Troy's."

"Okay. Well your mom wanted me to check if you had your homework done. Do you?" Chad silently laughed.

"Really. Did she or do you?" he asked lacing up his new kicks.

"Look son, do you have your homework done? Yes or no? Just give me my God damned answer!" he exclaimed.

"First off, I ain't your son. Second, my education shouldn't be any of your business and third? Don't say God damned. My lil sister is in the next room and I would appreciate it of you would resent from teaching her your wide ranged vocabulary. Okay?"

"Listen here boy, alright I am you stepfather and you will show me some respect."

"The only thing I'll ever show you, it the door. Alright, daddy?" he smirked.

"Don't give me that cheek" said his stepfather closing the gap between them. "Your papa may have let you away with that but in case you haven't noticed, he's not here no more." That tears it. Nobody says anything against his dad.

"Listen up, don't you dare mention my dad. You have never, won't and will never be a patch on the man that he was. He thought me everything I know."

"Well that explains a lot now, doesn't it?" Chad just stared at him wide eyed. "You mother-"

"Chadwick!" screamed his mother from down stairs, "Troy's here."

"Your boyfriends here" said his stepdad standing out of the way. Chad just pursed his lips to conceal his thoughts.

"He's my best friend. You sicko."

"Sure. Whatever you say" and with that walked out. Chad huffed out his anger and grabbed his jacket with force. Stomping down the stairs he entered the living room upon hearing Troy in deep conversation with his mom.

"Boy, you really know how to pick 'em."

"What?" asked his mother confused.

"Never mind. Love you" he said as she kissed his forehead.

"Love you baby" she said and continued on with her cooking, but not before she issued or yelled her words of warning and wisdom. "Drive safe now!"

"Bye Mrs Danforth" said Troy, walking out the front door.

"Bye Troy."

"Bye mom" yelled Chad, trying to keep up to Troy's firm pace.

"Bye baby, be careful and don't get drunk!"

"I won't!"

_**In Troy's car**_

"Dude, what happened back there?" asked Troy, switching lanes.

"Huh?" piped Chad. Being disturbed from his wishful thinking, he almost didn't know where he was.

"That comment to your mom? About how she really knows how to pick them? What was that about?"

"You stickin' up for my mama? What you got some kind of sick crush on her or something?"

"No. I just wanna know."

"Her _husband_" he hissed, "was getting in my face" retorted Chad, shifting his gaze out the window.

"Don't you mean you stepdad? Why was he getting in your face?"

"Why do you have so many questions?"

"Sorry" Troy mumbled noting how uncomfortable Chad was.

"No man, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking this out on you. It's just that my _stepdad_ was making some comments about my dad and I kinda got pissed. Talking about how I should be giving him more respect and shit. But I don't wanna talk about it. I just wanna get to this party and have some fun. Clear my mind, ya know?"

"Yeah man, it's cool" Troy said pulling up at the hotel.

_**At Johnny's party**_

It was at nearly midnight and the party was in full swing. Everybody was either drunk or had already passed out. Some left with some strangers and others stayed with some strangers to give everyone else a show. Unfortunately.

Chad, Troy and the rest of "The East High Wildcats!" were over in their own corner laughing and joking around. Well the part of the team that hadn't collapsed yet. Chad had finally forgotten about the fight with his stepdad earlier and was focusing on new problems. Like his throbbing headache and his shifty stomach. He could hurl at any second. Troy was laughing along with some of the other team when he saw Chad with one hand on his forehead and the other on his stomach. He rushed over, knowing Chad could puke at any second.

"Dude, do you wanna go to the bathroom man?" He asked looking concerned. Chad quickly nodded than let Troy help him up and with that they sped off to the upstairs bathroom.

Upon entering the bathroom, the foul stench of vomit hit them hard in the face or nose, which ever. Chad pulled his arm from Troy and ran into the stall and retched. After the stomach-turning contents were flushed away, Chad pulled out a stick of gym and began to chew to relieve himself of the bad taste in his mouth. Quickly the taste was gone and his breath as beer smelling as ever. Troy stumbled over, managing to regain his composure after nearly falling face first into a urinal. He held out a hand to Chad to help him up but soon realised Chad wanted to stay exactly where he was.

"You alright?" asked Troy sitting down beside him.

"Yes. No. I don't know" said Chad fumbling with the zipper of his jacket.

"Why do you think about him so much?"

"How do you know I'm thinking about him?"

"Well he's all you really think about since the accident."

"That ain't true, I think about other things too. Like how to get that motherfucker of a stepdad out of my God damned house. I also think about my sister, my mother, what I'll eat to-morrow and you."

"It's nice to know I have a valuable place in your life. Right after your sugar-covered diet" said Troy smirking know he was making Chad laugh. God Troy loved to hear him laugh.

"Hey" replied Chad gently shoving him in the side. Troy looked back at him, eyes shining. God Chad loved his eyes.

"Wanna go back to the party?" asked Chad pulling out another stick of gum.

"Nah, I'm good right here" stated Troy stealing from Chad, the stick of gum, looking up just in time to see Chad smiling back at his antics. There was only a certain few people Chad would laugh when it came to taking his gum. God Troy loved his smile. Chad noticed that Troy was moving closer to him and usually he would say something or move slightly himself. But since there was no one around, he decided to stay right where he was. Strange.

Troy's mind was going crazy. Troy conscience of good and evil was driving him insane. If this were a cartoon, a little angel would appear on his right shoulder and a little devil on his left. But this wasn't a cartoon. Basically his good side was telling him to just stop feeling the need to grope his best friend, rip his clothes off and do things that would make a great porn movie even more enjoyable. But his bad side was telling him to hint on the subject and see where or what it would lead too.

"So, you and your stepdad. Does he hurt you?"

"Well no, but I'd say one day I'll drive him to that why?" asked Chad looking down at Troy's hand gently but firmly caressing his thigh.

"Oh, no reason. It just, if he was, you know I'm there, for you," he looked deeply into Chad's eyes and put every bit of sexual desire in him into his next speech. "Any time you want me, I'm right here, waiting. Even if it's for the smallest thing. Or the biggest or you just want to, I don't know, get things off your mind. I'm right here. Or even if you just wanna _**thrust**_ some information my way or even _**pound**_ your fist off my wall, I'm here. Even if you just wanna _**fuck**_ around about something. I'm always _**open**_ to conversation. Just knock _**hard **_and _**fast**_ at my door and I'll _**come **_and listen and help. Even when you just want another _**suck**_ of the cheery-s, I'll be there. Even when you just -"

"Dude! Would you just stop with that sexual references already...and just kiss me man!" exclaimed Chad grabbing Troy's shirt. Troy didn't have enough time to even thank his dark side before Chad's tongue was wrestling with his. Troy couldn't contain his excitement and neither could his dick, apparently. He pulled Chad up with one heave and pushed him against the wall of the stall, hard. Caressing and squeezing every beautiful curve of Chad's body, he sucked at his bottom lip, tasting the flavour of Chad's peppermint gum. Licking along his jaw line, his lips reached Chad's hidden ear and started nibbling. But worry filled him. What if someone came in? What would they saw. I mean, they're two of the most popular guys at East High and everybody knows them. If someone saw them like this, it would spread like wildfire and their reputation would be tarnished.

"Hey," mumbled Troy now into the crook of Chad neck. "Ain't all the rooms here free?"

"Thanks to Johnny" muttered Chad in baited breath.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" asked Troy excitedly, grabbing Chad's arm and pulling him along.

"Wait!" exclaimed Chad. "Isn't it another _bite_ of the cheery?"

"No. There my cherries and you'll engulf them whatever way I want, Goddamn it!"

"Nice..." smirked Chad, simultaneously nodded. "But, am, I rule the bed. Remember that Bolton."

"Oh we'll see. We'll see" and with that they were off. Chad, Troy and Troy's big-ass boner.

**A/N: Okay, well first off, thank you for the great reviews. They rocked. It's nice to see how many people support this couple. I love Choy more than any other slash pairing and, well, they belong together, I think. I didn't want to write this full of angst so I made it into humour instead. Zeke is my comic relief character, but Troy and Chad have there moments too. I also wanted a mixture, not just humour and romance. But drama too. So Chad's stepdad is the kill joy of the story. I don't think there will be any Gabriella in this. I dislike her, anyway, but the cliques haven't be really broken yet. No one is mingling. So she probably won't be in it. But I might change my mind, it's a long shot, but I might bring her in at the end. We'll see. Oh and for anybody who thinks** **"The East High Wildcats!", which is **_**always **_**followed by an exclamation point", ****is a forgotten about footnote, it's not. I love making fun of the name. It's always used in chants and whatnot so, I just had to do something to poke fun at it. And that's basically it. Oh, and thanks again for the reviews. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the great reviews and also a big shoutout to Always-Here-Imani for her awesome suggestions. Love ya!**

Between the cheap polyester sheets and bundle of askew pillows lay Troy and Chad's naked inoperative bodies, sprawled across one another, exhausted from every kiss, touch and thrust of the adventures they pursued the night before. Dead to the world, each dreaming of how the peak of unrealistic fantasies became reality within moments. How it all happened so fast. How it all played out like a movie: hidden pleasures of side glances, private confidentialities of wet dreams and how it all resulted in best friends, who would take a bullet for each other, sleeping together, playing out their dirtiest pleasures. But most of, how damn good it felt to be fucked by your best friend. All of this was too much for Troy and Chad fluttered his eyes open to the image of Troy's _little friend_. Troy's eyes shot open to the realisation of two things. One, he had a boner from thinking about how Chad had _helped_ him with the many he had had the night before. Two, Chad would never let him live that fact down.

"Well, isn't somebody excited to see me?" smirked Chad, stroking his lovers jaw with his thumb. Troy mimicked him playfully and groggily stretched up to kiss Chad on the lips. Chad smiled as Troy lay his head on Chad's chest. Sighing he rest his head on Troy's and started thinking of how this would end up. Troy looked up at Chad and noticed his brown eyes were drifted away in another direction.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What we do now."

"Well call me old fashioned but I think I have to get up from my comfy position, head downstairs and bring you up the newspaper and breakfast in bed. Then when you've finished eating my delicious chocolate chip pancakes, we play footsie under the covers." Chad pursed his lips together and exhaled.

"Troy, I'm serious. We slept together. What do we do? I mean, do we call it a mistake and move on, completely forgetting it about it in the process. Or what?"

"Well, I don't know what you call it, but I don't think it was a mistake. I mean, yeah we were drunk but I still knew what I was doing. I...liked it. In fact, I'm going out on a limb, I loved it and I love you."

"I love you too but what will people say?"

"Chad, from the first day that I met you, you panicked over everything. You still do that today" Troy said shifting from his relaxing position, lifting himself up by his hands and placing himself beside Chad.

"I know. But that isn't helping the situation."

"Actually it is. If you think about what I just said, it makes a perfect plan."

"I shouldn't panic and just let everything run its course" said Chad in a sigh.

"Good boy" said Troy jokingly patting his fortress of messed up corkscrew curls. Chad lay his head against Troy's chest and sighed again.

"Fine, but if I get my ass kicked in a gay bashing, I'm blaming you."

"Fair enough. But if you look at that technically, it'll most likely be the most angelic thing done to your ass in a while" Troy blinked, giggling at the tickling on his chest of Chad's hair ruffling as he shook his head in disbelief.

**Danforth Residence. **

After rampaging through the house for his "beloved" stepson, he made a stop in the kitchen and questioned his wife to the whereabouts of Chad.

"Do you know where Chad is?"

"He's probably at Troy's. Why?"

"Just wondering. I'm curious."

Just as he was about to walk up the stairs, Chad emerged from the hallway, as he just walked in. Both his mother and stepfather looked at him, different expressions gracing their faces. He smiled at his mom and narrowed his eyes at his stepfather.

"Hi mom" he greeted kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi baby, did you have fun last night?" Chad's eyes darted from side to side and a slow smirk crossed his features.

"Yep. I had great fun" he nodded blinking uncontrollably.

"That's good. By the way, your father is looking for you" she said shifting her gaze towards her husband.

"Mom, my father is dead" and with that he ran up the stairs and banged his bedroom door closed.

"Chadwick!" his mother yelled, heading for the stairs after him.

"Don't bother. It's obvious that he isn't taking to me, I understand that Tanya."

"No way is he getting away that kind of cheekiness" and with that said, headed for her sons bedroom.

As Tanya walked through the hallway she started shaking her head. She just couldn't go in there and scream at him, he misses his dad, and he is a wonderful kid. But he must learn to respect his stepfather. Nodding her head and agreeing with her conscience, she lifted her arm to knock on his door but realised he was on the phone. She turned to walk away but suddenly something stopped her dead in her tracks. What did he just say?

(_Troy_/**Chad**)

"_Dude what happened?_"

"**She called him my father. She's totally serious about this guy. He's never going to leave!**"

"_Maybe you just need to….I don't know, get to know him?_"

"**Troy don't you think I tried? I wanted to make my mom happy so I got to know him. Guess what I got to know?**"

"_What?_"

"**He's a creep, a jerk and he stinks! Personality wise and frankly, his body odour!**"

"_Come on, he can't be that bad._"

"**Trust me, he is. I should know.**"

"_Listen, if it's that bad over there, you know damn well you're always welcome over here._"

"**I know, thanks. But I'm more scared for my little sis, than anything. And if I were to stay over with you, what would happen to her? I can't let anything happen to her. I promised my dad that I wouldn't on his deathbed.**"

"_Yeah, that's true. Well if he does anything to either of you, call me right away. Speaking of which, do you wanna meet up some where to, you know, talk...think...make out?"_

"**You are so sexually active, it hurts me.** **I'd love to meet up somewhere. Where do you wanna meet?"**

"_Your dad's grave._"

"**Why?**"

"_Cause I think you and your old man need to have a heart to heart. And plus, I wanna be reintroduced._"

"**Sounds like a plan. By the way, thanks Troy. You really are amazing.**"

"_Yeah, I know!_ Bye."

"**Bye.**"

He hung up the phone and grabbed his backpack, simultaneously empting the contents out of it and refilling it with the things he'd need. But unknown to him, his mother was outside the door having a heart attack. Well, technically anyway. She couldn't believe her ears. But yet she wasn't really surprised. I mean, she was shocked, her baby boy was gay but he was with Troy and she loved Troy to pieces. But why didn't he tell her? Suddenly the door opened.

"Mom? What are you-...where you listening in on my conversation?"

"No, I just came up to...see if you were alright."

"I'm fine. I gotta go."

"Where?"

"I'm meeting up with Troy."

"Okay, but be careful. I love you."

"Love ya to ma. But, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I shouldn't have said those things."

"You are just like your father. Moody, hot-headed and an honest caring person. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom. It's all your work."

"Go on, get out of here."

"Bye."

"Bye baby."

**At the graveyard**

Troy sat at David Danforth's grave, holding his boyfriends hand and blinking away tears. He shifted his gaze to Chad's eyes and saw that they were shut, but letting tears escape them. It was really just what Chad needed, some quality time with his dad, even if he was six feet under ground. Troy felt Chad's hand wiggle out of his grasp and he let it go completely, wondering what he was doing. Chad started to dust away some of the stones from the top of the grave that were in a little pile to reveal a shiny object. It looked like a necklace. Chad picked it up and blew the stone dust off of it. It was a simple piece but it was beautiful all the same. Troy looked over Chad's shoulder to get a better view of it. Chad turned his head and caught Troy's gaze.

"My dad gave it to me when I won my first championship. He said that as long as I wear it, I'll be happy. It was his. His dad, my grandfather, gave it to him when he won his first Championship. He told me that if I were to ever give it away, it would have to be to somebody that I loved with all my heart and that I knew would never betray me. Somebody that I considered a champion. I left it here when he died because I couldn't bear to part with it. Nobody was good enough to wear it." He looked down at it and a tear fell on its simple diamond in the middle of the chain.

"I want you to have it" he said opening Troy's fist and placing it into his palm.

"Why me?" Troy asked letting a tear slid down his face in response to Chad's endearing actions.

"Because I love you with all of my heart and I know you'll never betray me on purpose. Plus, you really are a champion." Troy opened the clasp of the chain and put it around his neck. When he closed it, he got up from his seated position and held a hand out to Chad to help him up. Chad took it, and they made their way over to the big oak tree that stood big and tall in the abandoned field next door. Troy sat down first, while Chad took one last look at his dad's final resting place. When he finally tore his eyes away from the grave, he made his way over to the oak tree. He was about to sit down beside troy when he felt Troy's hands grab his waist and pull him down between his legs. Chad lay back against Troy's torso and heaved a sigh. Troy's eyes scanned over Chad's muscular frame. Just the mere thought of having him right there in his grasp turned him on. He couldn't help himself. He needed him. He wanted him. He leaned forward and nuzzled Chad's corkscrew curled hair, inhaling the scent of Dove shampoo off of it. Chad slid down Troy's body until his head was at Troy's neck and started lightly kissing the nape of his neck. He lightly licked the skin of Troy's collarbone and nibbled on it. Troy smiled as Chad got up to his knees and faced Troy. Their fingers interlocked. Troy leaned forward and Chad met him halfway and their lips smashed together, tongues wrestling, trying to better one another. Chad took this upon himself to better Troy and pin him down, but Troy was too quick and before Chad knew it, Troy was on top of him attacking his neck. Sliding his hands under Chad's shirt, Troy felt and massaged and caressed every muscle.

Chad slid his hands down Troy's body to his waist and fiddled with his belt, opening it. Troy looked down at his waist and back up to Chad's eyes. "Now that's kinky."

Chad laughed lightly and shivered as Troy kissed his stomach. Pushing his shirt up further and further until it was completely off, Troy made sure he kissed every inch of Chad's chocolate coloured skin until he reached his lips again and began kissing him with force. Chad licked across Troy's lips and slowly pulled Troy's shirt up above and over his head. With bare skin sliding up and down bare skin, it was becoming more and more exciting. Troy lay back as Chad got on top of him and started opening his cargo pants. Troy opened Chad jeans and slipped his hand inside them massaging Chad's cock. Chad let out a moan but focused long enough to pull Troy's cargo pants down to reveal black boxers. Chad seductively, while keeping Troy's gaze, slid down Troy's body until he reached Troy's crotch and started torturing him by kissing lightly on the fabric of his boxers. Troy couldn't contain himself and started bucking his hips. Chad held his hips back and sucked hard on the fabric. Troy was going crazy and he couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up and grabbed Chad's shoulders forcing him to the ground. Pulling down his jeans and boxers simultaneously he took Chad's cock in his mouth without word of warning and sucked hard on the head while sliding his hand up and down Chad's "magic wand". Chad groaned uncontrollably and shifted from side to side. Troy started licking up and down his cock and took it all in his mouth and massaged Chad with his tongue. Chad came and gripped the grass underneath him with force pulling it out of the ground and arching his back. Troy was just about to restart from where he had left off when a clap of thunder sent shockwaves through the sky and the rain started to pour, dripping down their bodies.

"I think your dad's mad" yelled Troy grabbing his clothes and running as fast as he could to a nearby abandoned farmhouse with Chad by his side.

"Nawh, he's just being protective."

Troy pushed open the creaky old door to reveal a dusty and rickety old home, been abandoned for over fifty years. Looking around, Chad when over to one of the doors and pushed it open to reveal an old bedroom with a double bed as the centre piece.

"Troy, over here" Chad called popping his head into the room for a better look.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" said Troy grabbing Chad's hand and leading him in. Chad was about to say something until Troy gently nudged him off of his balance and he fell onto the bed. Troy straddled him once again and began kissing him. Starting from where they left and presenting quite a show, it would probably be the most action the house had ever seen.

Finally after what seemed like ages, they lay down in each others arms.

"Thanks for the necklace" said Troy kissing the top of Chad's head. Chad smiled sweetly up at him nestled up to him.

"Like I said, you really are a champion." And with that they fell asleep in each others arms.

**First of all, I know that I'm totally late with this chapter, but I have finals just around the corner and I was studying like a mad woman...so yeah. Again, thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I love you all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 3

"Lillian

Troy finally finished putting his uniform back into his gear back. He had spent the day shooting free throws with his dad and he couldn't wait to get home so he could go on his first official date with Chad. It was becoming a tough situation trying to hide their budding relationship from friends and family for the last two weeks, but they knew it had to be done. There was no denying the fact that Mrs Danforth and his mom would be happy as clams for them, but Chad's stepfather and his dad would be like two bears with very sore heads. And their friends? Don't get me started! If their friends ever found out…well…lets just say, he and Chad would most likely have to leave the country either under the witness protection programme or out of sheer embarrassment. But Troy didn't really give a damn. He was incredibly happy. He hadn't been this happy in ages and he wasn't about to turn his back on Chad. It was obvious to both of them that this wasn't something that just happened unexpectedly; it was there the whole time, but to blind eyes. Troy always had a thing for Chad. The thoughts, the stares and the touching and "accidental" groping but it took so long to figure out the truth or al least to admit the truth. It often led Troy to ask himself where they would be now if they discovered this love and passion sooner.

The positive:

Maybe their relationship could be out on public display? No more secrets and no more private meetings? Perhaps.

The negative:

Maybe they wouldn't be friends anymore because of it, no even talking? Never. Right?

Troy shook his head to rid of these thoughts and continued to pack his stuff. Suddenly he felt to arms wrap around him and soft wet lips plant a soft smooth kiss on the nape of his neck. Dark hands began to roam his upper body while a chin rested promptly on his shoulder.

"Miss me?" purred a familiar voice, covered in sexual undertones. Troy's smirk grew as he rested against a hard body. He sighed happily.

"Chad what are you doing here? I thought I was gonna meet you at the crab shack?" Suddenly he felt the grip retract.

"Who's Chad?" Troy crocked an eyebrow and slowly turned around to be faced with…..

Chad looked at his watch for the umpteenth time. Troy was three hours late. He put down his napkin and sighed. What was going on?

"Excuse me? Sir, we are closing. You are going to have to leave. I'm sorry." Chad cast his eyes upwards at the waiter and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out fifty dollars and handed it to him.

"Here, keep the change." The waiter's eyes nearly popped out of his head, this was a forty dollar tip!

"Thank you sir!"

"No problem."

Chad headed for the door. He couldn't help but think that something happened to Troy. Should he call? Maybe he should just pop by and enquire. Yeah that's what he'd do. He kept his head down, occasionally looking at his Nike trainers. He could see the metal panel at the bottom of the swinging doors that led to the brisk cold dark night. But to Chad, being inside of this place alone and confused was worse than an on-coming stormy night. Suddenly he clashed with somebody. A pink chenille clutch fell to the hard glazed ground, a pretty petite blonde falling after it.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I'm sorry Miss" spluttered a fumbling Chad picking her up from the floor. He heard her giggle as she cleaned off her white sparkling jeans.

"Since when do you call me Miss?" The voice and attitude was unmistakeable.

"Sharpay?" Great, as if his evening couldn't get any worse.

"Why don't you watch where you're going? You almost made me spill my martini! God knows I need it." Hold up? What?

"What's that supposed to mean? You having a bad day too?" She took another sip of her cocktail, fluttering her eyelashes as she did so, savouring every drop on her tongue.

"What, you didn't hear? I thought the whole fucking world knew by now. The "Ice Princess" got fucked over. Zeke cheated on me with this "A level" brunette. Apparently they're in this year."

"Dang. I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"I figured. And you don't look so great yourself. Why are you mopping around. Troy couldn't produce or he cried too much. Which one, either way I'm still going to laugh." Oh. My. God.

"How the hell do you know? We kept it so private and we were so careful! Who else knows?"

"Relax Elton. Only I know about you and queer eye for the straight haired guy. I was walking by the locker room when I heard you. Just a tip: keep quiet next time."

"Hey, your eyes should have been out there not in with us. And besides Troy couldn't keep his hands off me" he stated proudly.

"I can see why" she quirked, looking him up and down taking great interest in his bottom half.

"What?"

"Nothing. So you never told me why you were here."

"I was supposed to meet Troy here but he never showed up. I gotta go because they're closing up."

"Of course he never showed up. He's too busy."

"What are talking about?"

"Look at Troy's car" she replied pointing to Troy's back range rover parked in the car park. Chad squinted his eyes slightly to see something he never dreamt of. Troy sitting there, his arms around somebody else. This mysterious person had there stupid lips all over his lovers mouth. His hands roaming Troy's body. Sharpay looked up at Chad and saw something in his eyes that she'd never seen before.

Tears.

A single tear started rolling down Chad's jaw when he saw this mysterious person pull at the bracelet on Troy's wrist. Troy's lips pulled away from this mysterious person's and look straight in his eyes, smiling and pulling the bracelet off.

That was the bracelet Chad had given him. That was the bracelet that Chad's father had given him before he died. That was the last straw. Chad's eyes because slits as he stormed towards Troy's range rover in hatred, disgust and complete anger. Sharpay clutched her bag tightly as she followed him, unsure of the argument that was about to develop.

"Troy! Would you care to tell me what the hell is going on? And who is he?" Chad screamed with tears visible in his big brown bloodshot eyes.

"Chad. I….um….this is Tony. My…ex" Troy stuttered wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Tony smirked at Chad, cuddling close to Troy.

"Hi there" Tony smiled holding out his hand. Chad just grunted and looked to the ground of Troy's range rover. There he say his bracelet. He bend down, barely able to see through his tears. He picked it up and held it in this hand while looking Troy straight in the eye as if asking for an explanation.

"Chad….I can explain" Troy said trying to get out but Tony's arms holding him back.

"Don't bother. I've heard and seen enough. Everything you said to me, everything I let you do to me was all a lie? You saw me at my most vulnerable and you abused that. And everything I told you about my father. Everything he meant to me, and I gave you my most valuable treasure and all you do is dump it on the floor and act like it means shit to you! Is that all I mean to you?" Chad ran. That's all could do. He couldn't say anything more. He wouldn't waste his breathe.

"Chad!" Troy screamed after him. Sharpay grabbed his wrist roughly and pushed him back into his seat.

"Save it, you've hurt him enough" and with that she was also gone. Troy's tears spilled over the edge and he took a deep breathe in.

"Forget about him babe. He's not worth it. Come here" Tony cooed.

Sharpay ran after Chad as fast as she could in her five inch high heels.

"Chad! Please! Stop!" But he just wouldn't stop. Sharpay finally grabbed hold of his jacket and with all her strength pulled him back.

"Leave me alone Sharpay please!" he begged. But she wasn't having any of it.

"Hey, I'm only trying to help."

"Really? Why the hell would you want to help me?"

"Because I know what it's like to have a broken heart. To have somebody you've shown your most vulnerable side to and then have them abuse that privilege. And I also know how hard it is to bare it all on your own. Let me help." Chad stared into her eyes and his arms snaked around her waist. He'd never seen this side of Sharpay before and it was…sexy. He pulled her closer to his body, never once breaking eye contact with her. Maybe he wasn't gay. May he was bi? Perhaps. Well there was only one way to find out.

"I'm really confused" he confessed.

"Look, no matter how great a person seems, they're not all they're packed up to be."

"Not about that."

"About what then" she said almost entranced by his sparkling brown eyes.

"About why I suddenly feel different. I have…..had a boyfriend, therefore I'm gay. But I don't think I've ever seen such a beautiful girl in my life. Ever hear a gay guy say that and mean it?"

"Maybe you're not gay."

"Then what am I?" he asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. But….let me help you decide" and with that they leaned in, each meeting each other halfway. Sharpay's mind was in a spin. This felt so right. And she wasn't the only one who thought so.

**A/N: Didn't see that coming, did ya? Yes, I'm a HUGE Chadpay fan.**

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews and sorry my update is late. I was in exams all last week and the week before that so…..her it is! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
